The Great Lemon War
Overview The Great Lemon War was the first Lemon War to be fought in Geographia. The war was sparked when Chris, Prime Minister of Britain, started protecting the Geolemon. Almost all other countries except for USA led by President Kerry and Russia led by Tsar Michael swiftly declared war on Chris, starting the Great Lemon War. Kerry and Michael quickly allied with Chris with the intent of protecting the Geolemon which they saw as an archaeological artifact which should not be destroyed. Russia led by Tsar Michael was the most aggressive country in the conflict. They waged the first battles starting with the Brusilov Offensive against Germany led by Kaiser Tristian. Tristian's troubles didn't end there howether. Chris flanked the German troops and foiled the Schliefan Plan which they had been plotting. Despite their initial loyalty to the Geolemon, Tsar Michael quickly changed sides after being persuaded by Hetman Joey of Ukraine that the Geolemon was indeed evil. Tsar became General Secretary and the Soviet Union was formed on the side of the Central Powers. (Central Powers were against the Geolemon. Allies were trying to protect the Geolemon). President Kerry sent a small landing force over to the Soviet city of Vladivostok to intimidate the USSR into joining the allies. The landing ships were blown apart by artillery as soon as they were in range. Outraged, Kerry sent a huge assault force via the pacific despite it being winter. (Attacking Russia in the winter is not a good idea). By the time Vladivostok was taken almost the entire assault force was dead. Mostly from frostbite rather than bullets. As the remnants of the assault force were preparing to leave the city, thousands of booby trapped building blew up in Vladivostok taking the soldiers with them. Running out of men, supplies and morale, USA surrendered and ceded Alaska to the USSR. Britain was left all alone to fend against the entire world and surrendered. The Geolemon was presumably destroyed after the war. Sreeram Incident A mistake made by a certain news reporter described King Sreeram of Poland as Queen Sreeram of Poland. As a result, Poland was ridiculed and embargoed by the rest of the world. The USSR sent a lot of foreign aid as the news reporter was russian. Final Report On The War The Great Lemon War has ended in... CENTRAL POWER VICTORY! Thanks to the efforts of soldiers from - Germany led by Kaiser Tristan - Austria Hungary led by Emperor Isabella - Ottoman Empire led by Sultan Nitya - Belarus led by Chairman Raad - Finland led by Queen Tara - Poland led by King (not Queen) Sreeram - Ukraine led by Hetman Joey - Crimea led by Prime Minister Ray - Soviet Union led by General Secretary Michael, The Central Powers has defeated the soldiers of - USA led by President Kerry - Britain led by Prime minister Chris The lemon has been removed, and world peace has been achieved at last. War stats: Countries involved - 10 (See above) Countries defeated/surrendered - 2 1. Russia led by Tsar Michael 2. USA led by President Kerry Battles fought - 187 Kings who were named Queens - 1 1. Sreeram Cities taken - 1 1. Vladivostok Neutral countries - 1 1. Switzerland led by Prime Minister Lucas Casualties - 173,162,000-250,019,000 Trivia * The reporter who made the final report on the war was the same reporter who called Sreeram a queen. * The Belorussian economy improved a lot in the war. A Belorussian clothing manufacturer "Fire Merch Limited" had made huge profits from army uniform exports. * The Great Lemon War was based on WW1. Category:Lemon Category:Geography Category:Class War